Saint Seiya: La legendaria Batalla del Olvido
by Dalkiel
Summary: Fragmento de la serie que va desde el final de la Leyenda de los Santos Escarlatas al comienzo de Hades. Por Atlas y Killcrom.
1. 1 Prólogo

**Aquí está mi nuevo fic. Temporalmente he suspendido Tiempos Oscuros por motivo de prioridad, pero supongo que lo acabaré más adelante. Por ahora, espero que disfruten con esta historia para la cual cuento con la ayuda de un buen amigo: Atlas de Karina. ¡Sólo espero leer vuestras críticas, amigos!**

**

* * *

****Saint Seiya: La legendaria Batalla del Olvido**

Los barrios habitados del Santuario apenas contemplaban movimiento. Aunque sus ciudadanos sabían que los caballeros residentes solían gastar el tiempo en las inmediaciones del coliseo, ni éste estaba siendo usado ahora. Caballeros de oro, plata y bronce descansaban para lo que se decía iba a llegar pronto: el sello de Hades estaba debilitándose…

En el palacio de Atenea, cúspide del lugar, la gran estatua erigida a la diosa seguía aún majestuosa: el cetro de mando y el escudo que vestía le daban ese porte tan agresivo que la diosa de la guerra siempre había tenido.

Ahí mismo, a las puertas de su propio templo, la dulce Saori contemplaba cómo iba apagándose el cielo mientras pensaba apoyada en una de las columnas. Habían pasado tantas cosas en el mismo año que estaba decidida a tomar aquella determinación: los caballeros de bronce no merecían ser involucrados en otra batalla.

Mu, subiendo los últimos peldaños que salían del templo del Patriarca, atrajo para sí la atención de la muchacha. El caballero parecía algo agotado, pero a pesar de todo, seguía manteniendo su elegancia y belleza innegable. La armadura de oro que vestía reflejaba el resplandor de las antorchas que iluminaban el solitario lugar.  
-Atenea…- el santo se inclinó de rodillas cerrando sus párpados. –parece preocupada. ¿Para qué me ha hecho llamar?

Saori respiró profundamente antes de abandonar su cómoda postura. Intentando ocultar su tristeza, esbozó una falsa sonrisa. La diosa tocó su pecho: necesitaba saber que aún le latía el corazón.  
-Disculpa que te haya llamado sin previo aviso- Las palabras que expulsó no eran más que un pretexto para evitar hablar directamente. Tras el silencio que acompañó a su cita, continuó. –sin embargo, necesito que cumplas una orden.  
-¿Atenea¿Se encuentra bien?  
-Tan sólo es… que no deberás reparar ninguna de las armaduras de los santos de bronce. A partir de ahora, su acceso al santuario debe ser prohibido.

Mu no se sorprendió por aquella orden. Él mismo sabía que los motivos de su diosa eran de peso: el enfrentamiento contra Eris, la rebelión de Saga, el incidente con el anillo de los nibelungos, la batalla contra Poseidón, la desaparición de Mei, y ahora, por último, lo ocurrido en el templo de la corona. Las cosas habían llegado tan lejos que aquellos que no deberían ser más que apoyos de un ejército de caballeros, eran ahora los más fuertes junto con la élite restante.  
-¿No preguntas el motivo de mi decisión?- inquirió la muchacha de melena preciosa. Aries sólo sonrió tras hacer una mueca graciosa.  
-Seiya y sus amigos han hecho más por usted que nosotros. Ha llegado la hora de que descansen, supongo.  
-Ellos deben vivir como jóvenes normales. Es injusto que tengan que servirme tan devotamente.

Aries se dio media vuelta dispuesto a acatar aquella orden, pero la muchacha de vestido blanco corrió a donde estaba para detenerle.  
-Espera, Mu…- dijo. –Hay algo que no sabes…  
-Atenea…  
La diosa de la guerra miró hacia el noreste. Levantando la mano, dijo algo sobre un sello con voz trémula. Atenea pronunció el nombre de su más acérrimo enemigo: Hades.  
-El dios de la muerte… supongo que es ese el motivo del toque de queda que tenemos¿no?  
-Así es. Te ruego, Mu, que cumplas lo que te he pedido…  
-¿Y mi encargo corresponde tan sólo a evitar que vuelvan Seiya y sus amigos? Tanto usted como yo sabemos que será difícil convencerles. ¿No deseará que lo haga por la fuerza…?- El hablante agitó su cabeza mostrándose receloso ante aquella posibilidad.  
-Seré sincera, Mu. Tú eres el único que puede reparar las armaduras aquí. Sin embargo, necesito que hagas un viaje. Puesto que ninguno de los defensores de este palacio debe salir del Santuario, me veo obligada a recurrir a ti, quien puede ir de un sitio a otro con su sola magia.

Aries miró con ojos entornados a su diosa. Sabía que tan sólo él y Shaka dominaban las técnicas de teleportación. Ya con lo oído sabía que un lugar lejano le esperaba, así que sin esperar más, preguntó con respeto el objetivo de su magia.

Atenea señaló en la misma dirección que había mirado con anterioridad. Mientras el viento agitaba su violácea melena, susurró un nombre que sólo ambos escucharon: Dohko.  
-El guardián de las cascadas de Rozan¿cierto? El viejo maestro…  
-¿Nunca te has preguntado el motivo de su pasividad?- preguntó.  
-Es el caballero más longevo de todos nosotros. Ha visto más generaciones de caballeros de las que podemos imaginar, y se dice que luchó en la guerra sagrada del Renacimiento. Siendo uno de los supervivientes… ¿quién mejor que él para guardar un lugar como ese?  
-Lógica impecable, Mu. Dohko, caballero dorado de Libra, es el custodio de la lejana Torre Arcana del este de Rozan. Allí es donde se selló el poder de Hades.  
-Luego usted quiere que vaya a comprobar su estado¿cierto?

Atenea asintió con dulzura. A pesar de la situación tan delicada en que se encontraba, supo sonreír de nuevo. Por muy falsa que fuera aquella sonrisa, la perfección de su rostro serenaba todo mal cercano. Sin embargo, rápido, advirtió a su leal guardia.  
-Pero ten cuidado, no te mandaría allí si el caballero de Libra no hubiese avisado de varias cosmoenergías sospechosas. Puede que tengas que usar tus poderes…  
-Y si es así, Atenea…- el caballero dio media vuelta para encaminarse a su templo. Mientras su capa era movida de forma desafiante, continuó con aquella frase- …cuente con el poder que mi armadura me otorga.


	2. 2 El guerrero de Armaggedon

CAPÍTULO 1 – EL GUERRERO DEL ARMAGGEDÓN

Una persona caminaba en un lugar desconocido. A pesar de su oscuridad, podía ver claramente todo lo que en la gran habitación había. Un decorado monstruoso adornaba la estancia, cientos de estatuas de las más horripilantes formas imaginables formaban una larga columna en el centro de la estancia, su vista estaba dirigida a una de las paredes del cuarto, que era adornada por una larga alfombra roja carmesí.

Y en ese mismo lugar tomó asiento el extraño ser, sobre un trono bañado en oro, que tenía adornos igual de espantosos que las estatuas. De pronto, el misterioso desvió su rostro hacia las dos personas que entraban.  
- A sus órdenes – replicó el más alto de ellos, al mismo tiempo en que se arrodillaba y agachaba su cara en señal de respeto.

Su compañero lo imitó, pues desde tiempos antiguos había sido considerado un sacrilegio mirar al rostro a aquel dios olímpico.  
- Sus compañeros fallaron – Dijo el enigmático misterioso con una voz prepotente – Y ya estoy cansado, no admitiré más errores, todavía me queda un tiempo antes de poder liberarme del conjuro que pesa sobre mí – Terminó de hablar con arrogancia.

Uno de los seres que se encontraban de rodillas levantó un poco el rostro. Su cabello era azul y tan largo que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Sus finos labios rosáceos tenían una forma estética perfecta que hacía juego con el resto de su hermoso rostro. La mujer comenzó a recordar como dos de sus compañeros fueron derrotados: la una muy confiada de si misma cayó fácilmente, y el otro ideó un plan más astuto, pero que de igual forma fracasó.  
- Esta vez – pronunció decida la mujer de largo cabello azul y piel blanca – Yo seré quién derrote a los caballeros.  
- ¡No admitiré fallos! – Exclamó el que estaba sentado sobre el trono – El precio del error es la muerte.  
- Mi señor – Dijo la otra persona que se encontraba de rodillas, su voz era mucho más grave que la de la chica – Si me permite, tengo un plan que estoy seguro no puede fallar.  
- Divide y vencerás – Vociferó su señor – Ambos tienen permiso, ya saben, el precio del error es la muerte…

Los dos misteriosos seres dejaron sus posiciones y salieron de la habitación oscura.  
- Pronto, un viejo amigo despertará – Pensó el gran señor de la guerra sentado en su trono – Las horas de mi hermana están contadas.

En un paraje desconocido, los seres que hace un rato rendían homenaje a su señor dialogaban, el varón era mucho más alto que su compañera. Tras una larga conversación ya habían decidido el camino a seguir.  
- Espero que tu guerrero sea tan poderoso como dices – Pronunció la chica mirando a los ojos a su aliado – puesto que crear dimensiones paralelas no es tarea sencilla.

- Ten por seguro que lo es. No podemos fallar, mi plan ya está en marcha… Pronto los caballeros de Atenea serán historia.

En un lugar muy lejos de ahí, un hombre enfundado en un ropaje que brillaba tanto como el sol, caminaba silencioso en la cima de una montaña. Frente a él, se encontraba una gran cascada. Estiró su brazo intentando que el agua mojara su mano.  
- Desde la antigüedad se dice que el agua que cae por las cataratas del Monte Rozan procede directamente de las estrellas del firmamento. Hay quienes dicen que se trata de un avatar del propio dragón – Habló el anciano de voz carrasposa que se encontraba detrás del dorado.  
- Es aquí donde descansó la legendaria armadura del Dragón, la del puño y el escudo más fuerte del mundo – Respondió Mu a manera de saludo.

El saludarse nunca había sido una costumbre entre los sagrados caballeros dorados, y menos en esta ocasión, pues aquella visita no era para nada un viaje de placer. El destino del planeta que desde la Era del Mito ha sido protegido por la diosa de la justicia, era incierto.  
- ¡Mu! – Comenzó el anciano sobreviviente de la última guerra contra el Dios de la Muerte – Athena te ha enviado… ¿No es así?  
- Maestro – El tono del carnero de oro no era para nada soberbio, sino todo lo contrario. Más bien humilde, brindándole todo el respeto que se merecía el mejor amigo de su maestro - ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Por qué siento una fluctuación en el cosmos tan inestable?  
- El momento de la batalla se acerca. Desde que cada uno de nosotros nacimos, el destino ya nos tenía deparado convertirnos en defensores de la justicia. Desde muy chicos nos hemos preparado para una sola batalla, pues el mayor enemigo de nuestra diosa está por volver a la vida.

Los ojos del carnero se desorbitaron, pues era algo que no esperaba oír. Hades, el Dios del Inframundo, era el acérrimo rival de Atenea. Hace casi 243 años se produjo el último enfrentamiento entre estos dioses, cuyas las batallas acaecieron en Jamir y en el Santuario, para finalmente terminar en el mismísimo reino de las sombras.  
- Hace 243 años – Continuó Libra – Sólo 5 santos logramos despertar el Arayashiki: Cáncer, Piscis, Géminis, tu maestro y yo… - Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas, no, más bien para decir a Mu el camino a seguir – Contrario a la generación anterior esta vez tenemos todas las de perder, los 108 espectros de Hades, son seres despiadados, carentes de sentimientos. Personas sin compasión, que sólo viven para matar. En aquella ocasión fuimos 79 caballeros, el más alto número de toda la historia.

No era necesario que Dokho terminara de hablar, el carnero ya sabía lo que continuaba, ahora no eran 79, apenas eran unos pocos… el santuario estaba diezmado debido a las constantes guerras: la orden plateada prácticamente había sido exterminada, y los dorados, que antaño fueron el más grande orgullo atheniense, ya no eran lo que solían ser antes. El Patriarca hace mucho había dejado este mundo, por culpa de Saga.  
- Ahora apenas somos unos pocos: tú, Aldebarán, Aioria, Shaka, y Milo. Los valerosos santos de bronce ya han dejado todo en el campo de batalla, han conseguido milagros imposibles para un humano. Elevando su cosmos, nos han devuelto la fe y la esperanza. Borraron de la faz de la tierra de Eris, e impidieron los maquiavélicos planes del emperador de los mares. Caballeros cuyo poder era el más bajo en la orden atheniense, y se enfrentaron sin temor a la orden dorada, acabando con la maldad en el corazón de Saga y en el de su hermano.

Mu conocía todo eso a la perfección. Los hermanos gemelos representantes de géminis, fueron los que más daño causaron, y por culpa de ellos la orden atheniense apenas contaba con pocos caballeros dispuestos a dar la vida por su diosa. Como le dijo su señora, y ahora aquel hombre a quién consideraba su maestro, es necesario que Seiya y los demás obtengan el descanso que se merecen.  
- Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun… - Pronunció los nombres de los valerosos bronceados, con un sentimiento extraño en su corazón – Ya han peleado demasiadas veces. Merecen descansar, es nuestro turno de cargar sobre nuestros hombros la responsabilidad de proteger este mundo.  
- Confíe en nosotros – Por fin el carnero habló – Despertaremos el Arayashiki y venceremos al mal en su propio reino

En Oriente, dentro de una lujosa mansión que antaño perteneció al japonés más rico de la región, tres hombres se encontraban en los cómodos sillones, esperando a la persona que los había hecho llamar, nada más y nada menos que la nieta adoptiva del dueño de la mansión y reencarnación terrenal de la Diosa de la sabiduría.

Para Pegaso, era su oportunidad de volver a ver a su amada después de casi un mes de paz, una paz a manera de un preludio para lo que pronto sucedería. La última vez que la vió fue cuando acabó con Abel. Después ella se había marchado a Grecia al santuario.

La lujosa puerta de roble que separaba la sala de estar de los gigantescos jardines se abrió, dejando entrar a una persona. A Seiya le brillaron los ojos, y su corazón latió con más fuerza que nunca, sólo para darse cuenta de que el que llegó no era a quién esperaban, sino su amigo Shiryu, procedente de los cinco viejos picos.

La desesperación se apoderaba más y más de Pegaso conforme los minutos pasaban, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Cuando finalmente la esperada diosa arribó al lugar, sus caballeros la recibieron muy contentos. El último en acercarse fue Seiya, los demás ya saludaron a Saori y se retiraron, ni siquiera Tatsumi se mantuvo al lado de la princesa, al parecer el mundo confabulaba para que el inevitable encuentro fuese algo especial.

Y así, frente a frente, la diosa y el más leal de sus caballeros se miraron a los ojos. Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, pero no era un silencio incómodo… era diferente: ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Simplemente con sus caras agachadas y ruborizadas. Desde afuera se filtraron unos ruidos, Tatsumi y los bronceados estaban en el jardín riendo de algo.  
- Saori – Comenzó a decir Seiya – Yo… – las fuerzas para continuar le faltaban – yo… este… – Extrañamente, las palabras no salieron de la garganta de Pegaso, quería decir que la amaba, que no podría aguantar un día más sin su presencia, que era lo más importante que tenía en su vida, que no dudaría un instante en morir por ella, pero no pudo decir nada  
- No digas nada – La princesa se acercó tímidamente  
-Yo… Sólo quería decirte que… - Nuevamente las fuerzas para decir aquello lo abandonaron. No entendía por qué podía enfrentarse sin miedo a los dioses, pero por qué no podía decirle sus sentimientos a Saori

Ahora estaban tan cerca, que ambos podían oír el latido del corazón del otro, su pulso acelerado, y aquella sensación de sentir mariposas en el estómago. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Por extraño que pareciera, la Diosa no llevaba uno de sus típicos trajes amplios, sino que vestía un vestido azul pegado al cuerpo, con un gran escote. Su amado llevaba su camiseta roja inconfundible.

La princesa lentamente movió su mano y puso su dedo en los labios de Seiya, indicándole que debía callar, pues no eran necesarias las palabras para entender lo que cada uno sentía. Las ventanas dejaron filtrar los últimos rayos de sol de aquel bello atardecer, el ambiente era perfecto, y lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros.

En el lugar donde hace no más de un año surgió magnifico el santuario de la Diosa de la discordia, varios hombres miraban el arrebol. El paraje era desértico: cientos de antiguas columnas derruidas estaban en el suelo pudriéndose entre la inhóspita maleza.  
- Es la señal – Pronunció uno de ellos enfundado en un traje rosa  
- Pronto acabaremos con los caballeros del zodiaco – Aseguró otro hombre, vestido con una armadura blancuzca y con unas garras en su manos  
- Ahora… – Dijo el más imponente de todos, aquel del cosmos más siniestro, a la vez que miraba a un hombre que portaba una vestimenta verde.

La persona a quién el hombre habló no respondió. Con sus ojos cerrados, simplemente se limitó a cargar su inmensa cosmoenergía del mismo matiz que su armadura, mientras meditaba sus próximos actos.  
- No has entendido – Volvió a hablar el que tenía el mando: uno de los terribles dioses que estaban a punto de atacar el planeta. – Si no haces lo que te digo, le pondré fin a… - Pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues sus movimientos fueron congelados.

Los otros cuatro hombres que posteriormente serían conocidos como los guerreros del Apocalipsis miraron con algo de terror a aquel ser de armadura verde, incluso Astarthot el más poderoso de ellos.  
- ¿Qué haces Marduck? – Inquirió Moa. Mientras retrocedía, el terror se podía ver claramente en sus ojos.

El cuerpo de Marduck comenzó a elevarse, como si la gravedad hubiese dejado de hacer efecto en él. Sus ojos verdes sin pupilas se abrieron bruscamente, expulsando todo el cosmos que tenía guardado en su interior. La onda expansiva fue impresionante. Mandó a volar a todos los guerreros del Apocalipsis, y solamente su jefe se mantenía de pie con dificultad…  
- Es impresionante – Pensaba el maléfico dios que en unos instantes haría la actuación de su vida fingiendo ser quien no era – ¡Su energía es descomunal! con razón este hombre es temido incluso por los dioses olímpicos… '¡y ahora es mi servidor! ¡Aquel que fue sacado del mismísimo Hades sólo para cumplir mis órdenes! -

El de armadura verde, tenía el cabello del mismo matiz que sus ojos y le llegaba hasta la parte más baja de su espalda. Sus rasgos eran finos, casi afeminados. La tranquilidad que irradiaba su cosmos era antónima al odio que gobernaba su corazón. Lentamente abrió sus labios.  
- ¡Distorsión de Realidades!

El cuerpo del guerrero de cabello esmeralda empezó a brillar esplendorosamente mientras liberaba uno de sus kens, expulsando aún más energía que antes. Los guerreros apocalípticos que intentaban levantarse fueron nuevamente arrasados por el cosmos hasta impactar brutalmente contra una montaña. En esta ocasión, ni siquiera el Dios pudo resistir y fue lanzado contra una de las pocas pilastras que se mantenían erguidas en el lugar.

Marduck volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Su pelo se elevó sólo para después de un instante volver a su posición. Juntó sus manos formando una pequeña esfera de energía celeste, que lanzó al aire, y que fue subiendo por el aire, hasta desaparecer…

El dios ya incorporado pudo ver en lo más alto del cielo una pequeña explosión celeste que agrandó su honda expansiva de forma inigualable e impresionante, mientras un espiral negro se formaba, miles de rayos luminosos salieron de la gran masa de cosmos que aumentaba su tamaño cada vez, tiñendo de oscuro todo el ambiente, ahora tétrico.

El gran caos oscuro del cielo no pasó desapercibido para los santos dorados que se encontraban en los cinco viejos picos chinos. Los ojos de Dokho salieron de sus cuencas y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, un sentimiento de profunda tristeza lo invadió.  
- ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Acaso la fluctuación de cosmos que sentía? – Preguntó un confuso y descontrolado Mu  
- Eso es… - Las lágrimas y la tristeza impidieron que el anciano terminara su frase.

Desesperado, el carnero se preparó de inmediato para ir a investigar, pero la debilitada fuerza mental de Dokho se lo impidió.  
- ¡Alto!... – La voz del anciano no parecía para nada débil, pues volvió a tener el tono valeroso que lo caracterizó de joven – Eso que ves en el cielo, es el poder de un hombre. Alguien a quién no he visto hace mas de 243 años – Nuevamente al anciano no pudo terminar.

Cuando todo era perfecto, en la mansión de los Kido, el valeroso Pegaso pudo observar el oscuro firmamento. Los demás bronceados estaban estupefactos, y Saori cansada de tantas batalla inútiles salió de la habitación a toda prisa seguido por Seiya.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el impulsivo Pegaso.  
- Al parecer un ser muy poderoso ha hecho algo terrible – Respondió su amigo de cabellos verdes.  
- ¿Cómo? – Inquirió la princesa.  
- Es algo extraño, un inmenso cosmos acaba de explotar de forma impresionante, jamás había visto algo así – Hyoga estaba perplejo.  
- Sea lo que sea, se puede sentir la maldad del cosmos. Esto no nos traerá nada bueno – Aseguró el alumno del viejo maestro.  
- Sólo espero no tengamos otra guerra inútil – Pronunció esperanzado el bello Andrómeda.

De pronto todo quedó en silencio, se podía oír cómo el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles que allí había. Todos miraron expectantes el horizonte, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los bellos ojos de la Princesa.

- ¡Rápido! – Gritó un desesperado Tatsumi, mientras corría gritando temeroso a los cuatro vientos – ¡Vengan a ver las noticias! -

Sin decir nada, los cuatro santos de Athena, que hace no mucho tiempo vencieron a uno de los bastardos de Zeus, y la Princesa, entraron lo más rápido que pudieron a la sala de estar. En la televisión, un periodista informaba un reportaje de última hora.  
- Al parecer – Decía el hombre de rasgos orientales vestido con un traje azul muy elegante y peinado al apuro – El gran espiral oscuro que se puede apreciar en el cielo, está involucrado con las recientes inundaciones y terremotos sucedidos en diversos puntos del mundo.

Saori se desmayó. Por fortuna Seiya actuó rápido e impidió su caída, tomándola en el aire. Nuevamente, su rostro se topó con el de la princesa, que empezaba a recuperar la conciencia. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, y ninguno de los dos quisiese moverse de aquella posición, pero los gritos del asustado mayordomo los devolvieron a la realidad.  
- Nuestros reporteros indican – Continuaba el periodista, mientras los caballeros nuevamente pusieron atención al televisor – que esa masa oscura se puede apreciar desde todo el globo, la tragedia es mundial, científicos han indicado que al parecer esa masa deforme de energía es inestable y en cualquier momento podría explotar. ¡Al parecer este es el fin del mundo!

Los santos de Atenea dejaron de prestar atención al informativo, cuando el presentador invitó a un chiflado, gordo, lleno de espinillas y con unos lentes gruesos para concederle una entrevista. Este loco vociferaba cosas referentes al Apocalipsis, y que sería el fin del mundo.

La Princesa decidió cambiarse de ropa por una más adecuada para la ocasión. Por esta vez su encuentro con su amado había sido un fracaso, los santos se prepararon para partir en ese momento al santuario.

El epicentro del impresionante caos que se daba en el firmamento estaba en Grecia. Terremotos y otras catástrofes dieron muerte a centenares de personas. Cuando finalmente, todo parecía volver a la calma, la inmensa oscuridad se partió en dos, y cada una de las mitades fue expandiéndose en diferentes dimensiones.  
- Buen trabajo – El dios maléfico del terror se dirigió a Marduck, a la vez que fue cambiando su apariencia lentamente, mientras era envuelto en una de las esferas energéticas – Los caballeros del zodiaco pronto serán historia.

El guerrero de ropaje verde no dijo nada. Se limitó a elevar su cosmos, concentrándose para terminar de crear sus dimensiones paralelas. El escenario de la batalla estaba listo…  
- Otra cosa más – Exclamó el dios, ahora con una apariencia totalmente diferente a la anterior. Emanaba un cosmos maléfico, aunque en realidad su aspecto era menos aterrador que antes – Estoy seguro que no fallaré en encargarme de los bronceados; pero no quiero que Enio cumpla su acometido, encárgate de ello… tú me entiendes.

Marduck dio la espalda a quién era su jefe, y dio dos pasos alejándose del lugar  
- Entendido… Enio debe perder ante los dorados. Eso haré. Recuerda que mi cosmos es comparable con el de ella.

El ser de armadura verde, incluso temido por los dioses se alejó, entrando en la otra esfera de energía que terminó por cerrarse, todo se sumió en oscuridad nuevamente, el cosmos incomparable de Marduck fue capaz de crear mundos alternos, lejos de la dimensión real, separando a los caballeros del zodiaco, que ahora estaban encerrados.

Los bronceados estaban dentro de una esfera, donde todo era irreal; pero ellos no lo sabrían, tendrían que enfrentarse a un dios que fingía ser otra persona, disfrazado como Lucifer. Sus santos también aparecían cambiados de apariencia. Ahora, los caballeros estaban dentro de una mentira, en una dimensión irreal…

Los dorados, dentro de otra esfera, pelearían contra una de las aliadas del dios que finge ser Lucifer. Todo esto fuera del alcance del mundo real, ahora eran tres dimensiones diferentes, dos sangrientas batallas que estaban a punto de dar inicio…

27


End file.
